everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlouseGirl/Addressing Matters + A Discussion on Plagiarism
Hello everyone, I've never actually done a blog post about serious matters like this before, but as an admin I feel it is my duty to let the community know what has been going on behind the scenes. You can probably already tell what the topic of discussion is - and yes, it is plagiarism. I feel deeply apologetic how this blog post had to start off a new year. After the following rant has receded, I'd like to talk about a short update. ---- In most places, plagiarism is considered an act of theft. In schools all over the world, it is considered illegal. Anyone who considers handing in a plagiarized graded paper to a teacher is simply unacceptable. More often than not, expulsion could occur to whoever plagiarizes. So why do it here? Is it because we don't know who the person is behind the computer screen, making it okay to steal someone else's work? Not only that, plagiarism shows how one has little respect for the person who typed the work up, casting aside the hard work the person has put into publishing whatever type of work. Although image theft is also present, I feel like it falls under this category as well, and that is stealing someone else's work. In this scenario, some users on this wiki have been copying and pasting work from here onto the Royal & Rebel Pedia Wiki, or sometimes it's vice-versa. Earlier in 2015, I found that an appearance description in Lizzie Hearts's merchandise page has been copied from the Royal & Rebel Pedia Wiki. How might I have known? Because I'' wrote that description a while ago on the R&RPWiki. Now, this is happening again and I have been receiving reports that another user has been transferring information from this wiki to R&RP. This shows how piss-poor one's attitude can be. If you would like to help out a community, help out in your own way. Do '''not' try and get the easy way out by using laziness as a type of help. I'm not going to go and name-call anyone, as I wouldn't stoop so low just to prove a point. Though that does not add up to how appalled I am that anyone would do this. Any plagiarism is detectable; if you see a large block of text that seems unlike one user to type up in such a short amount of time, get it checked under a plagiarism checker. Not only does it help the community out a lot, but it helps whoever did that know that their actions were wrong and make them learn from their mistakes, even though they have to suffer the consequences. I would like to make a new rule for the benefit of all the contributors here, and perhaps the R&RPWiki if anything like this ever happens again. I knew that there was plagiarism going on around for a long time, but usually I went with the three-warning approach which appeared to be rather ineffective as most users got their way out. As much as possible, I would not like to make this rule applicable, but now there's little to no choice: : Anyone who has been reported to me for stealing someone else's work is banned on the spot. Straightforward enough, easy to follow. If you would like to contribute, please do so by being a helpful member of the community. I know that only a select few have been plagiarizing, but it really is hurtful for your work to be exhibited elsewhere without your consent. I hope everyone understands where I'm coming from and will help out the community. I think reading this just for user awareness is enough help. Thank you for reading this rant and letting me express my feelings on this matter. ---- On a happier note, (or less melancholy one,) I would just like to remind everyone that each year on December 31st or December 32nd on leap years, there will be a mass comment deletion to clear out spam for the next year. It's been a semi-annual tradition in the past when Parrotbeak was still active, but I don't think I could manage deleting that many comments twice a year. I'm currently deleting the 2015 comments, but this might take a while. For now, I wish you a happy new year and the best for 2016. See you around, Mojojojo13579 (talk). Category:Blog posts